Conventionally, there are peripheral devices which provide an additional function to a mobile device when being connected to the mobile device. For example, there is a technology by which a connector provided in a controller of a game device is connected to another controller as a peripheral device. When such a technology is used, a wide variety of game operations are made possible by use of two controllers, and thus the range of forms in which the game can be played is expanded.
Generally for connecting a peripheral device to a mobile device, an extension connector provided in the mobile device is used as described above. However, when the mobile device does not include an extension connector, or when another device is connected to the connector, the peripheral device cannot be connected to the mobile device.
Thus, this specification discloses a peripheral device and the like which can be connected to a mobile device by a measure different from use of a connector.
(1)
An example of peripheral device described in this specification is a device for adding a predetermined function to a mobile device having an infrared communication function. The peripheral device comprises an additional function unit, an infrared communication unit, and a support unit. The additional function unit has the predetermined function. The infrared communication unit is capable of performing infrared communication with the mobile device. The support unit detachably supports the mobile device so that a light emitting/receiving unit for infrared light of the mobile device is positioned so as to be capable of transmitting or receiving infrared light to or from the infrared communication unit.
According to the configuration of (1), the support unit supports the mobile device so that the light emitting/receiving unit of the mobile device and the infrared communication unit of the peripheral device are communicable with each other. Therefore, the infrared communication is made possible between the mobile device and the peripheral device by mounting the peripheral device on the mobile device. As a result, the function of the additional function unit of the peripheral device can be added to the mobile device. Namely, according to the configuration of (1), the peripheral device can be connected to the mobile device by a simple configuration which is different from using a connector.
According to the configuration of (1), the communication units of the devices are out of contact with each other when the peripheral device is mounted on the mobile device. Therefore, even if the user drops the devices, the possibility that the communication units are destroyed is low. Thus, a safe information processing system can be provided. According to the configuration of (1), the mobile device performs communication with the peripheral device by use of the infrared communication function of the mobile device. Therefore, the peripheral device is usable for many uses.
(2)
The light emitting/receiving unit may be provided on a side surface of the mobile device. In this case, the support unit includes a wall unit for enclosing side surfaces of the mobile device in a state where the support unit supports the mobile unit. The infrared communication unit is provided at a position of the wall unit which faces the light emitting/receiving unit.
The above-mentioned “wall unit” may be anything which can enclose the side surfaces of the mobile device. The wall unit may be formed to face the entire side surfaces or a part thereof (may be partially opened).
According to the configuration of (2), in the state where the peripheral device is mounted on the mobile device (mounted state), the wall unit encloses the mobile device, and thus the support unit can position the mobile device so that the light emitting/receiving unit of the mobile device is at an appropriate position. Moreover, since the wall unit faces the light emitting/receiving unit of the mobile device, the wall unit can prevent external light from being incident on the light emitting/receiving unit of the mobile device. Therefore, according to the configuration of (2), the wall unit can position the mobile device so that the light emitting/receiving unit of the mobile device is at an appropriate position, and also can block external light. As a result, the peripheral device can perform infrared communication with high precision.
(3)
The light emitting/receiving unit may be provided on a predetermined surface of the mobile device. In this case, the support unit includes a portion facing the predetermined surface of the mobile device in a state where the support unit supports the mobile device. The infrared communication unit is provided on a portion of the support unit which faces the light emitting/receiving unit.
According to the configuration of (3), the support unit has a portion facing the light emitting/receiving unit of the mobile device of the mobile device. The portion can prevent external light from being incident on the light emitting/receiving unit. Owing to this, the external light can be blocked, and thus the peripheral device can perform infrared communication with high precision.
(4)
The support unit may include a holding unit for holding the mobile device so that the mobile device is fixed with respect to the peripheral device.
According to the configuration of (4), the support unit can support the mobile device in a fixed manner. Therefore, the support unit can fix and position the mobile device with certainty, and also can realize efficient communication by blocking the external light owing to the configuration of (3).
(5)
The support unit may support the mobile device by pressing side surfaces of the mobile device with an elastic material.
According to the configuration of (5), the portion of the peripheral device which is in contact with the mobile device is formed of an elastic material. Therefore, the possibility that the contact portions of the mobile device and the peripheral device are destroyed by an impact can be reduced. Namely, even if the mobile device having the peripheral device mounted thereon receives an impact when, for example, falling, the possibility that the two devices are destroyed can be reduced. Thus, the devices which are not easily destroyed can be provided.
(6)
The mobile device may include two housings foldable with respect to each other. In this case, the support unit supports one of the two housings in a state where a surface thereof which is an inner surface when the two housings are folded is exposed.
According to the configuration of (6), the support unit can support the mobile device in the state where the inner surfaces of the two housings of the mobile device are exposed. Therefore, the user can open or close the mobile device in the mounted state, without detaching the peripheral device from the mobile device. The peripheral device which is easy to use can be provided.
(7)
The additional function unit may include an operation unit. In this case, the infrared communication unit transmits operation data representing an operation to be made on the operation unit to the mobile device.
According to the configuration of (7), the peripheral device can add the operation function to the mobile device. Namely, the user makes an operation using the operation unit of the peripheral device and thus can make a more complicated operation as compared with when using the mobile device independently.
(8)
The mobile device may include a predetermined operation member provided on one side of a predetermined operation surface in a left-right direction. In this case, the operation unit includes an operation member located on a portion which is outer to the operation surface and is on an opposite side to the one side, in a state where the support unit supports the mobile device.
The “operation surface” is a surface exposed in the mounted state, which is seen by the user while the mobile device is in use. The operation surface is, for example, a surface on which the display screen is provided.
The mobile device may include the predetermined operation member on at least one side of the operation surface. For example, the mobile device may include an operation member also on the other side.
According to the configuration of (8), an operation member is added by the peripheral device on one side of the operation surface of the mobile device in a left-right direction, whereas no operation member is added by the peripheral device on the other side of the operation surface. Therefore, the user can hold the information processing system by holding the peripheral device with his/her hand operating the operation member while pressing the mobile device with the other hand. Namely, since the user presses the mobile device when holding the information processing system, the user's hand prevents the peripheral device from being detached from the mobile device.
(9)
The predetermined operation member included in the mobile device may be a direction input device capable of specifying a direction and a magnitude; and the operation member included in the operation unit may be a direction input device capable of specifying a direction and a magnitude.
The “direction input device” refers to a concept encompassing an operation device capable of specifying a direction and a magnitude, such as a slide pad, an analog stick or the like in the embodiment described later. The “direction input device” may be called an “analog direction specifying unit”.
According to the configuration of (9), the direction input device is located on the left side and the right side of the operation surface of the mobile device. Therefore, the user can operate the slide pads with both of his/her hands, respectively. Namely, the peripheral device is usable so that a game operation using two direction input devices can be made by the mobile device.
(10)
The mobile device may include a first operation button provided on the one side of a predetermined side surface and a second operation button provided on the other side of the predetermined side surface. In this case, the support unit includes a wall unit for enclosing side surfaces of the mobile device in the state where the support unit supports the mobile device. The wall unit is opened at least in a portion facing the first operation button. The operation unit includes an operation button located at a position on the other side beyond the second operation button, in the state where the support unit supports the mobile device.
The “position on the other side beyond the second operation button” is, in other words, a position outer to the second operation button as seen from the center of the mobile device in the left-right direction.
According to the configuration of (10), the mobile device includes the first operation button and the second operation button which are located on both sides of a predetermined side surface. Regarding the first operation button provided on one side, the wall unit is opened at least in a portion facing the first operation button. Therefore, the user can easily operate the first operation button in the mounted state. Regarding the second operation button provided on the other side, the operation member added to the other side of the operation surface of the mobile device ((7) above) makes it difficult to press the second operation button. However, an additional operation button of the peripheral device is provided outer to the second operation button. Therefore, the user can easily operate the additional operation button in the mounted state. Therefore, according to the configuration of (10), even in the mounted state, the user can operate the operation buttons located on both sides of the predetermined side surface in substantially the same manner as when operating the mobile device independently.
(11)
The support unit may support the mobile device by supporting side surfaces of the mobile device in a state where at least a part of an outer surface of the mobile device is exposed.
According to the configuration of (11), the user can easily detach the peripheral device from the mobile device by pressing the outer surface of the mobile device.
(12)
The support unit may support side surfaces of the mobile device in a state where a predetermined surface of the mobile device is exposed. In this case, the support unit further includes a holding unit which can be held by a user, the holding unit being located on a surface rear to the predetermined surface in a state where the support unit supports the mobile device.
According to the configuration of (12), the user can hold the holding unit of the peripheral device to use the mobile device in the mounted state. For mounting the peripheral device on the mobile device, the holding unit makes it easy to hold the entire device (the mobile device and the peripheral device), although the provision of the holding unit increases the size of the entire device. According to the configuration of (11), the user can hold the holding unit to use the mobile device while looking at the predetermined surface. Therefore, in the case where the predetermined surface is the operation surface of the mobile device (the surface that the user looks at while the mobile device is in use), the user can easily hold the peripheral device while easily looking at the operation surface.
(13)
Another example of peripheral device described in this specification is a device detachable from the mobile device having an infrared communication function.
The mobile device includes a plate-like first housing, a second housing, a first direction input device, a first operation button, and a second operation button. The second housing is connectable to the first housing so that the first housing and the second housing are foldable with respect to each other. The first direction input device is provided on one side of an inner surface of the first housing in a left-right direction, and is capable of specifying a direction and a magnitude. The first operation button is provided on the one side of a side surface of the first housing. The second operation button is provided on the other side of the side surface.
The peripheral device includes an operation unit, an infrared communication unit, a support unit, and a holding unit. The infrared communication unit transmits operation data representing an operation to be made on the operation unit to the mobile device by infrared communication. The support unit supports the mobile device so that a light emitting/receiving unit for infrared light of the mobile device is positioned so as to be capable of transmitting or receiving infrared light to or from the infrared communication unit. The holding unit is located on a surface rear to the first housing in a state where the support unit supports the mobile device, and can be held by a user.
The support unit includes a wall unit for supporting side surfaces of the first housing and having an opening at least in a portion facing the first operation button.
The operation unit includes a second direction input device and an operation button. The second direction input device is located on a portion which is outer to the inner surface of the first housing and is on an opposite side to the one side, in the state where the support unit supports the mobile device, and is capable of specifying a direction and a magnitude. The operation button is located at a position on the other side beyond the second operation button, in the state where the support unit supports the mobile device.
The portion of the wall unit which supports the one side of the first housing has a width which is set to such a value that the first direction input device is operable with a hand holding the holding unit.
According to the configuration of (13), substantially the same effects as those of (1) and (7) through (10) described above can be provided. According to the configuration of (13), the portion of the wall unit which supports the one side of the first housing is set appropriately, and thus the user can easily operate the first direction input device with his/her hand holding the holding unit.
This specification disclose an example of information processing system including the mobile device and the peripheral device having the configurations of (1) through (13). This specification also discloses an example of connection method for connecting the peripheral device having the configuration of (1) through (13) to the mobile device having the configuration of (1) through (13).
According to the peripheral device, information processing system and connection method of the peripheral device, the peripheral device detachably supports the mobile device so that the mobile device is located at such a position that the infrared communication unit of the mobile device and the infrared communication unit of the peripheral device are communicable with each other. As a result, the peripheral device can be connected to the mobile device by a method different from using a connector.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.